If We Still Live
by Ghostwriteres13
Summary: The end of the world wasnt something Alfred was expecting, nor his family accepting a strange set of siblings into their lives. Ivan was just trying to save his sisters from the end, but instead he was help saving another family, and falling in love with one of the sons. In the ever growing danger promises are made...if only they could stay alive. Sorry bad sum., RusAme FrUk CanUkr
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In 'celebration' of the 'end of the world' heres a story that will be updated even after the so called 'end of the world' enjoy~**

**Couples (mentioned in this chapter) -**

**FrUk**

**PruCan**

**Word Goal – 3k**

_**Alfreds POV**_

Alfred was never against how he grew up. He was born in a small town, of about two thousand, with his twin brother Matthew. They were born to two very happy men in July of 2015, a fact that would have been impossible if it had been only a few years earlier. His father, Arthur, who had given birth to him and his brother stayed at home with the twins for the first six years of their lives. When the boys went to school Arthur finally decided to work at the local Tailors and help out at the Thrift Shop. Alfred and Matthews other father, Francis, worked at the local restaurant as a chef, but often cooked for the bakery. Both boys had grown up learning different skills from their fathers.

Matthew was the oldest by eight minutes, but he was the shyest and took after Francis more. He enjoyed cooking and had even taken time to learn his fathers native language French. He was often seen with a pet polar bear, which no one knew where it came from or why it always stayed in the form of a baby bear. Matthew had come home one day when he was ten with it, and the bear, Kumajirou, had stayed with him for six more years.

Alfred on the other hand, even though he was smart and learned things fast, he was loud and annoying. Unlike his brother who was a little thin and frail, Alfred was strong and tall. He enjoyed playing sports with his friends at the school, and showing off for them. Even though most people who didn't know him thought he was dumb, he was the smartest in his family, have mastered pretty much every skill his parents had taught him, even though he never admitted to cooking or sewing. He knew three languages, English, Spanish and interestingly enough Russian. What Alfred had never caught on to was dating. He had never dated a girl nor had any interest in them. While the other boys in his class were admiring Playboy magazines Alfred was admiring the boys themselves.

It was a surprising day for everyone when the unexpected happened, something that was going to change everyones lives. The end of the world as they knew it.

_March Ninth, 2031, 2:20 PM, Saturday_

"Hey! Al! Give that back!" Matthew whined as his younger, yes younger but only by a few minutes, brother started bouncing Matthews basketball around the yard. Matthew struggled to keep up with his brother who was weaving around Matthew grinning.

"Come on! Ya got to catch me first! Let's play a round!" Alfred shouted and threw the basketball at the hoop, making it in perfectly. Matthew frowned, he could never beat Alfred at anything. Well, he had beaten him at one thing...getting a boyfriend.

"Hey Al...you remember Gil? Beilschmidt?" Matthew asked sincerely and Alfred nodded running back from retrieving the ball.

"Yeah, the little varmint who transferred from Germany in our eight grade? Everyone thought he was a vampire!" Alfred laughed and threw the ball again, this time it hit the backboard of the hoop and was coming back.

"Well...we're dating." Matthew said. Al froze right as the basketball hit him in the face, knocking him backwards, breaking his nose and glasses. "Al! Are you okay?" Matthew asked as he rushed forward to help his brother up.

"No! No no no no! You are not dating him!" Alfred protested. Francis came out on the porch and frowned at them. "Dad~" Alfred whined. "Matties dating Gil! You got to tell him he can't!" Francis chuckled and walked over to them, helping Matthew pick Alfred up.

"Why? I approved it. Besides, Matthue is not as innocent as you are." Francis said laughing a bit shaking his head. Alfred blinked before looking at Matthew.

"You and Gil havent?" He asked horrified. Matthew blushed and hit Alfred upside the head.

"No!" Matthew yelled and Alfred let out a sigh of relief. As they helped Alfred up Francis and Matthew both stopped.

"Have they done what?" The twins other father asked with a raised eyebrow. Matthew and Alfred both sputtered to respond but it was Francis who got the worst reaction out of their father. He had slipped from Alfreds side to Arthurs and wrapped his arms around the Brits waist.

"Oh, we were just wondering if Matthue and Gilbert have had inter-" Francis began but was cut off by Arthur strangling him.

"Of course they havent! Wait you havent have you?" Arthur asked Matthew who shook his head. Arthur went back to strangling Francis. "See! He's still our innocent little boy! Dammit!" He swore, the only sounds from Francis was a slightly choked apology.

Matthew and Alfred rolled their eyes and went inside were Alfred put a bag of frozen peas on his nose and laid back. Matthew came back from their bedroom in the Attic with an older pair of Alfreds glasses. The boy was glad to be able to see again and sighed. "Damn, should of paid more attention to the ball...say how long have you and Gil been going out?" Alfred asked.

Matthew blushed and smiled. "Two weeks." Alfred shrugged and laid back, closing his eyes he soon fell asleep, like normal.

_March Tenth, 2031, 4:40 PM Sunday_

Alfred sighed and walked down the street staring at everything. He hated when his brother was helping his father, he had no one to hang out with. All his other friends thought his video games were stupid...Al shook his head and stared at his feet as he turned a corner and ran into someone. He stumbled back and had to look up a bit to see the persons face. The man, which was all Alfred could say about his age, was a few inches taller than Alfred. He had short ash blond hair and violet eyes, which was rare, Matthew had violet eyes and he was the only one in town...until this man showed up. He was dressed in a long coat and wore a scarf even though it was pretty warm out for late winter/ early spring.

"Oh...I am sorry. Did not see you there." The man said offering his hand to help Alfred up, who rejected it and hopped up on his own. "Ah...name...I am Vanya Braginski...well you can just call me Ivan." He smiled and Alfred could almost see it was forced, he also realized this man was Russian from his accent.

"Right...Alfred. Alfred F. Jones at your service!" He smiled proudly and Ivan nodded. "Say...you aren't around from here are you? This is a small town, the nearest large city is about fourty miles away...and I would remember someone with violet eyes besides my brother."

Ivan nodded. "Your brother has violet eyes too? Interesting, a rare color. But da you are right, I am traveling with my two sisters...we are trying to head someplace...rural to escape any danger." He said and Alfred frowned.

"Danger from what big guy?" Alfred asked. Ivan looked around and twitched a bit.

"You do not know? You are in great danger..." Ivan said but was then cut off by two girls hollering at him. Alfred looked over to see a smaller angry looking girl and a large breasted woman running over to them.

"Oh brat, you haven't been causing trouble have you?" The woman asked Ivan who shook his head. Alfred, even though he was gay, was having a hard time keeping his eyes anywhere but her chest, his face red. The smaller girl growled suddenly and Alfred jumped back and looked at her. "Natalia!" The woman said grabbing the angry girls hand.

"I'm sorry, this is my older sister Katyusha." Ivan introduced the woman who waved a little. "And my younger sister is Natalia...don't be too afraid of her, she has some...problems." He said with a slight hint of fear in his voice. "Natalia is going to be thirteen in a few months." Ivan said proudly.

Alfred nodded and then checked his watch. "Oh uhm, well it's getting dark I should be heading back home. Well see you." Alfred turned around before someone pulled on his sleeve. Looking down he saw the girl glaring up at him. "Oh...hello. Is there something you wanted?" He asked.

"The hotels closed." She said plainly and Alfred frowned. And how was that his problem? Ivan quickly ran forward and pulled his little sister back apologizing. "But you said..." She whined looking up at Ivan who shook his head.

"Hey!" The small group looked up when they heard someone holler at them. Francis walked towards Alfred sighing. "Arthur and Matthew are already at home. Your father wanted to come get you but we don't need a murder now do we?" Francis chuckled before noticing the three strangers. "Oh excuse me, I'm Francis Bonnefoy." Francis said holding his hand out, Ivan shaked it and introduced his sisters and him.

"We were wondering, is there a place in this town that we can have dinner and stay at?" Katyusha asked. Francis was eyeing her and Alfred hit his father, the man suddenly smiling.

"Non, the hotel isn't open anymore and the resturaunt is closed on Sundays. But my family and I would be more than willing to give you something to eat and someplace to stay the night." He said a little to happily. Alfred sighed and jammed his hands in his pockets heading back home, Francis chatting with the three siblings right on his heels. He didn't trust them, especially the boy.

As they all walked to the Kirkland-Bonnefoy house everyone grew quiet until the siblings started talking among themselves in Russian. "Dolzhny li my im skazhem?" (_Should we tell them?) _Katyusha asked with worry in her voice. Ivan shook his head.

"Oni ne poveryat nam na vsekh. Kak by vy otreagirovali, yesli by kto-to skazal vam, mir konchitsya?" (_They wouldn't believe us at all. How would you react if someone told you the world was going to end?) _Ivan replied sighing. "Eto luchsheye, chto my prosto nayti mesto dlya otdykha , a zatem na nashey sposobami zavtra...yesli eto ne proizoydet v odnochasʹye..." (_It's best we just find a place to stay and then be on our ways tomorrow...if it doesn't happen overnight...) _

Alfred frowned but didn't say anything as they approached his house. It was three stories, painted white with blue trim and more than neccesary windows all over it.

Over dinner, which consisted of pot roast, he was unusually quiet listening to his fathers, even his brother ask the three Russians about themselves. Alfred learned that they had recently moved from Russia to America but refused to get into detail. He also learned that Katyusha was a trained nurse, and was 25. Natalia had never gone to a public school before, and Ivan had dropped out of school in Russia to help his father with work, until his father passed away and the siblings had used their father's money to come to America.

After dinner, most of everyone had gone downstairs to the family room to talk more. Alfred instead headed up to his and his brothers attic bedroom to escape the others. He was one fifth of the way through a mission on Modern Warfare Two when someone knocked on the door. Frowning he paused the game and looked over to the doorway to see Ivan. "What do ya want?" Alfred grumbled going back to his game.

"Oh your father...the French one asked me to come and get you so you could come downstairs and join in the conversation. It seems Katyusha and Natalia is very interested in you and want to talk with you...what are you doing?" Ivan frowned as he stepped into the room. Alfred was laying on the bottom bunk of a bunk bed and was focused on a small Television shooting at someone. "Why would you play such a violent game?" Ivan asked confused. Alfred paused the game and looked at him confused.

"Its just a game...you sound like dad." Alfred grumbled and got up. He started to walk towards the door when he noticed Ivan looking around the room. "What now?" He hissed and Ivan frowned biting his lip.

"Where am I going to sleep? Your father said I was sleeping with you and your brother in your room." Ivan said and Alfred started swearing as he ran down the stairs, Ivan on his heels.

Flinging the door open to the downstairs he started yelling at Francis. "Dad! How could you say he's going to sleep in me and Matties room?" He asked. "The guy's like...really old..." Alfred said.

"Im only 21..." Ivan whined and Alfred glared at him. "What? I am not that old." Ivan said. Alfred was about to argue when the lights suddenly went out.

"Oh dammit...what happened?" Arthurs voice came in the dark.

"Eto proiskhodit!" (_It's happining) _Katyusha yelled and Ivan hushed her.

"Nyet...it's..." He said trying to find the words when a large boom came from somewhere in the distance. "Okay...everyone...we are in a basement so we are good...we are safe..." He said before everyone fell to the ground from a large shock wave went through them.

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" Arthur yelled falling against the coffee table along with Natalia and Matthew. Francis stumbled over the few books on the ground and fell hitting his head on the wall. Katyusha was already sitting down so she ended up falling backwards with the couch. Alfred had fallen against Ivan who fell and was sprawled across the floor.

"It's...it's the end..." Ivan said simply and Alfred whimpered, someone grabbed his hand and held onto him, Alfred realized it was Matthew and the twins held on to each other as another shock wave came through.

After a while everything became still and Arthur cleared his throat. "Ivan...you said something about the end...you have some explaining to do." He growled and everyone waited for the explanation to begin.

- - &&&& &&&& Transition &&&&& & && & & & & & && & & & &_ _ _ _ _

"And, well my father was big into the end of the world things...he even had how it would happen mapped out...and I remember when we were kids always hearing about it...eventually we did some research and found out that it would happen eventually...we just didn't know when...but we knew when it did happen it was best to be someplace were it's easier to survive...our father chose a place, not to far from here about a weeks walk from this location." Ivan explained as the group sat around the coffee table lit by candles. "What we experienced could be a number of things...all of which we could possibly survive..."

Alfred frowned and listened. Arthur nodded and Francis had a rare solemn look on his face. "So what do we do?" Matthew asked scared. Everyone was silent until Katyusha spoke up.

"Our father each gave each of us a guide...it included basic things to do and a journal to write in. The first entry was to be the day when the world ended." Katyusha explained until Alfred stood up.

"Wait! How do we know that the world ended? How do we not know something didn't happen like...a fuse breaking or...something!" Alfred asked and Ivan chuckled.

"Because, did you not feel the shock waves? My best guess was something came into contact with the earth, or several things...maybe an asteroid or a satellite, either way if anything could be big enough to cause us to feel shock waves but not be killed, it had to be big...big enough to wipe out entire cities, thats why we have a plausible excuse of the world ending." Ivan said, his tone daring Alfred to say anything against his word. Wisely Alfred sat down and didn't say anything else.

"Now do you have a radio...or anything like that?" Ivan asked turning to Arthur and Francis who shook their head. Sighing Ivan sat back down and thought.

"Perhaps...we should just get some rest..." Francis offered and everyone agreed. No one wanted to venture from the group to upstairs so they grabbed some blankets from the closet and settled on the couch and the floor. Katyusha and Natalia got the couch, while Arthur and Francis slept closer to the wall, Matthew and Alfred huddled together in the middle of the room. Ivan was the only one asleep as a single candle burned for his light. He began to write in his journal...he knew he was right...and they would be in for a major shock in the morning.

Closing the journal he looked around at the others. His sisters who he swore to protect if anything like this happened, then to the family who had crossed into their paths. Arthur and Francis, the two fathers that seemed to care very much for their sons. Matthew who seemed quiet, and was the complete opposite of his brother. Turning his eyes on the sleeping Alfred Ivan couldn't help but smile, the boys mouth was hanging open in silent snores, his glasses askew on his face, and his hand on Matthews face.

Alfred was quiet cute...Ivan frowned and shook his head. He didn't need to care for a boy he hardly knew too...blowing out the candle he soon fell asleep with the rest.

_**A/N: How was it? So yeah...there won't be any RusAme for a few chapters...even though thats the main pairing. This story takes place in the future...and yeah...review? See you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Chapter 2! Sorry for the wait guys! And I decided to change a pairing...its going to be Matthew and Katyusha...:3 I have suddenly started to like pairing as a secondary pairing! Dont kill me for no PruCan since you guys might be here for that And in this story Natalia isnt that crazy ^^ Shes more of a scared little girl **_

_**Alfreds POV**_

Alfred pushed all his weight against the door, with the help of Matthew and Ivan, all three managed to get the basement door open and stumbled into the house...well what was left of it. "Well shit..." Alfred said looking around. The part of the house they were in was in tact, except for glass all over the place, the hallway leading into the kitchen, and into the kitchen looked intact, but the rest of the house looked like it had been put through a tornado. Half the house was torn away, leaving debris all around them. Alfred frowned and looked over at his family and Ivans family as they stepped out.

Alfred nodded towards Ivan, who looked around his mouth open. "Fuck...this is a nightmare..." Alfred said. Ivan nodded. The town was destroyed, and Alfred couldn't see a single person moving around. "Oh...shit! I know for a fact our house was the only one that had a basement! They didn't build basements during the time this town was built!" Alfred held his head walking back and forth, making Ivan grab him and hold him. Alfred blushed and looked up at him but noticed that Ivan wasn't looking at him but somewhere else.

"Wolf." Matthew whispered and Katyusha whimpered holding onto him. Alfred watched as the large grey wolf walked past with something hanging out of its mouth. "What is that?" Matthew asked trying to see better.

Ivan gulped. "Thats a human arm." He said and Francis gasped holding back Arthur who covered his mouth trying not to puke. "We need to see if we can salvage supplies, then head south." Ivan said and stared at them, Alfred still in his arms, who was blushing bright red.

"What does this mean?" Arthur demanded snapping. "Where are we going? Why south? Are we going to walk? Besides who put you in charge?!" Arthur yelled and Francis tried to hold him back shaking his head at his husband.

Ivan released Alfred, who stumbled back and growled. "We need to head south. Preferably Georgia or Louisiana, and on the coast and someplace with good soil. Let me tell you something. This whole world, all the world's governments, they have gone down! I have the most knowledge about this stuff, so guess what you listen to me or you and your boys fucking die in this 'new world'!" Ivan growled and Arthur nodded backing down. Alfred watched him wide eyed. Alfred reached out to touch his sleeve to calm him down and Ivan smiled at him gently. "Now, let's see if we can find a car and gas, maybe some food." Alfred nodded and him and Arthur ran about trying to gather clothes and any family items that had survived.

Arthur found the family photo album and was glad it seemed pretty good, meanwhile Matthew found his teddy polar bear a few feet away from the house and he grabbed it hugging it close seeing it was damaged though. "Oh! I could fix that for you Matthew." Katyusha said and Matthew smiled at her saying a quick thanks. Natalia didn't say anything only clinging to her brother for dear life.

After a while, they found a large green truck, the kind that had two doors in the cab. Ivan checked and saw that there was enough gas for them to get to a larger town for supplies and made everyone get in.

Ivan drove the truck, Alfred, Matthew and his sisters in the cab with them. Matthew and hi sisters were asleep in the back while Alfred sat in the front looking over at Ivan then away. "So...Ivan...did you have someone?" Alfred asked and Ivan chuckled. "Sorry don't mean to pry!"

"It's alright Fredka. And nyet...I was too busy figuring out what was going to happen with my father. Didnt have much time to date or even make friends." Ivan looked over at him. "I wouldn't mind getting to know you more...I mean life is short now...and I think maybe I could get along very well with you." Ivan smiled and Alfred laughed.

"I would like that big dude!" Alfred smiled.

_**Francis' POV**_

Arthur glared at Ivan. "I don't like how close he is to our son." Arthur growled and Francis sighed looking up at the two men in the front then shook his head.

"Alfreds an adult cher. If he want's to hang around with Ivan. I remember our parents not wanting us together." Francis said smiling and held out his arms, Arthur sighed and curled up onto his chest.

"I still don't trust him...and its not like they'll end up together." Arthur huffed slowly lulled to sleep by the warmth of Francis' arms and the rocking of the truck. Francis smiled and kissed his head.

After a bit the truck stopped at a destroyed building on the road. Francis sat up and frowned. "What is this?" He asked, waking up Arthur. Ivan frowned looking at the building.

"Old gas station. Hopefully theres gas here." He said and walked through the rubble. "Alfred, Matthew come help me. But be careful, don't move anything that could make sparks, there could be gas on the ground." He said and the two boys got out of the truck and followed him, being careful like he said. Luckily the ground was gas free and they found a way into the gas reserves, and each took turns filling three gas cans each and taking them back to the truck until all twelve of the gas cans and the truck were filled.

"Alright that should do. Lets get a move on it. We should be driving not lagging around once it gets dark." He said looking up at the sky seeing the sun going down, and tried to figure out what time it was. Alfred walked up beside him and smiled.

"Oh, its about six o' clock." He said and Ivan looked down at him confused. "I was in boy scouts most of my childhood years!" Alfred explained. "And me and my old friends used to go camping before...we moved here." Alfred sighed and went back to the truck leaving a frowning Ivan.

Francis offered to drive to let Ivan rest and Ivan agreed. "Just don't stop for anything." He said.

Francis chuckled. "Anyone who has to use the bathroom go now, no stopping till morning!" He said and Matthew, Alfred and Arthur scurried off to use the bathroom in one direction and the girls went the other way. After a while they were back on the road this time everyone squeezed into the cab, to protect them from the colder elements of the nighttime.

_**How was it? Thanks for reading! So I want five reviews before I make another and post another chapter :D muhahah! Now off you go ^^ I'll give cyber cookies if you do! And a new chapter of course! Bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**So sorry...this is so late. But enjoy anyways yeah? I decided to continue this since I got some great Ideas for it...This story will have horror as one of its genres now. (want to read what the thing is they will be fighting read the bottom for explanation) **_

There the traveler meets, aghast,  
Sheeted memories of the past-  
Shrouded forms that start and sigh  
As they pass the wanderer by-  
White-robed forms of friends long given,  
In agony, to the earth-and heaven.

- Edgar Allen Poe

Alfred woke up to being squished between Matthew and Ivan. They had been driving all night south and were somewhere in the south west. But it was hard to tell because all the towns and features were gone. They came across a few survivors but Ivan would wake up and tell them to keep driving, that they couldn't trust people right now.

They stopped as the sun rose and got out stretching. Francis got into the back to sleep more, and once everyone was done stretching and using the bathroom they were o the road again. Alfred sat up front once more with Ivan and there was silence in the cab. They drove for about an hour more before stopping at the outskirts of a small town that seemed just as leveled as their town had been. Stopping the car Ivan got out without a word and quickly made his way to a destroyed building. Alfred got out after him and followed. The others were slowly realizing what was going on and were getting out as well, but didn't follow the two.

"What is this...place?" Alfred asked as they stepped into the building. He frowned seeing that it had to of been a gun shop. Ivan bent down to pick up a M16 assault rifle and the ammo for it. Alfred noticed most of the guns were in pretty good condition, and at least usable. "We getting guns?" Alfred asked and Ivan nodded. Alfred shuffled through some debris and found an M40 sniper rifle. Ivan hand him the M16 before taking the other gun and inspecting the scope.

"The scope is a little fucked up..." He mumbled but shrugged. "It still can be used for long range." He said going over to a broken glass case full of ammo, handguns and knives. He grabbed ammo for the M40 and for the Beretta M9 hand gun he took too. He also grabbed a few knives, knowing his sister was deadly with bladed items. "Alright lets go. We need to get moving again." Ivan said to Alfred who need, the boy also grabbing a loaded Colt M1911.

As they came back Arthur raised an eyebrow at the two armed men. Alfred grinned and got into the back of the truck to hand off the weapons to his brother and fathers. He handed the Colt to Arthur who nodded in approval at it, before tucking it away into his pants waist. Ivan handed off the knives to both Katyusha and Natalia who nodded and tested them out on the trucks seat sides. Matthew even took one of the knifes and smiled. Katyusha promised to teach him how to use it when they got someplace safer.

Everyone got back into the truck and began back onto the road through the small empty town. Alfred was looking over the M16 trying to figure it out. "First time handling a gun?" Ivan asked with a small chuckle. Alfred pouted at him.

"Maybe." He said and Ivan shook his head. "Have you used a gun before?" He asked and Ivans smile fell and he grew somber. "Sorry...I won't ask..." Alfred said. Katyusha looked over at her brother and frowned knowing he only would use guns if it was important and never for anything else, even though he knew how to shoot plenty of different types.

Alfred tried to think of something else to say. "Oh...could you teach me how to shoot?" He asked smiling a little. Ivans smile returned and he nodded.

"Da I can do that. When we find a safe place I set up some targets for you to train with." He said. Alfred smiled back and turned his attention to watching the land go by.

Katyusha smiled as well seeing how her brother was with Alfred. It would be so nice if Ivan finally had someone after all this time. She still remembered the constant fear they lived with in Russia, scared of Ivan being taken away.* She knew Ivan was still tense about the whole thing, even though they hadn't lived in Russia in three years and American Government was more accepting of people like him. She noticed from the start how Ivan immediately noticed Alfred...if Katyusha believed in love at first site, she would say that was what happened to Ivan when he met Alfred.

Matthew was busy thinking about Gilbert and wondering if he had made it out...he realized most likely not and his bottom lip began to wobble, ready to cry for Gilbert. Katyusha noticed this and she gasped. "Little Matthew! Don't cry!" She said pulling him into her chest to get him to stop crying and to comfort him. Matthew turned bright red and squirmed trying to get away, not only because he was embarrassed but because he couldn't breath. Katyusha let him go and he fell back gasping for air. Natalia hissed at him, sending a death glare his way. Matthew rambled out an apology trying not to embarrass him self more. Alfred began to laugh while Ivan shook his head.

"I would be careful there _Matvey_. I will keep an eye on you when you around my sister." He hissed. Alfred heard Ivan call Matthew something that sounded close to Matthews name but was confused.

"What did you call him?" Alfred asked. Ivan chuckled.

"_Matvey._ It is basically Matthew, but more of a nickname in Russian." Ivan chuckled once more. Alfred nodded thinking before looking back over at him.

"How would mine be said?" He asked. Ivan thought for a bit and smiled.

"_Fredka _or _Alfredka._ I like _Fredka _better." Ivan said and Alfred blushed. "Do you want to know my nickname?" Alfred looked over at him and nodded. "_Vanya._" He said and Alfred smiled.

"I like it. It suits you...Vanya." He giggled. Ivan looked over at him and sighed.

"Da...Fredka." He said and heard a small 'Shut Up' from Alfreds direction. The boy obviously didn't like his nickname...which made Ivan decide to use it from now on with him. As they drove along Ivan frowned upon seeing the land seemed to become black with ash and still burning fires along the road. Eventually they had to stop because the road was just gone. Ivan quickly got out grabbing the M16 and headed further down the road.

"Don't follow me! I'll be right back!" Ivan yelled at the others who were starting to talk quickly. Alfred scowled and quickly got out running after him. "I thought I told you to stay." Ivan growled and Alfred ignored him, as he kept walking onward. Ivan shook his head and followed.

Soon they had to stop upon seeing a good sized crater in the earth. Alfred pulled his shirt up to cover his nose and mouth, the smoke bad here. Ivan had pulled up his scarf around his face, as he surveyed the area. Something on the outside of the crater was shining and caught his attention. He went over and pushed it over with his foot, it sizzling his boot a little. Alfred joined him and looked at the medium sized metal shard. He could barely make out letters on it: -логической опасн- He looked at Ivan who began to walk off back towards the truck. Alfred ran after him and grabbed his arm.

"What did that say? It was in Russian right?" He asked. Ivan looked back at him and sighed.

"I could only read part of it...but I think it said _Biologicheskoy opasnosti..._biological hazard. And yes it is from Russia..." Ivan said. Alfred gaped at him and back at the crater.

"Did that cause...all of this?" He asked. Ivan shook his head.

"This is only one of them...at least fifty were supposed to be dropped on the United States alone...not to mention that the America and British Government had them to...it was to destory each other...or the world." Ivan explained. Alfred looked confused at this. "I know this because...my father..." Ivan shook his head once more as it dawned on Alfred.

"Ivan...how did your father know this?" Alfred asked and he stood his ground not leaving till he got an answer. "What did your father know?...And what happened to him?"

_**WOOT! It is finished! So review? I will be updating this regularly now.**_

_**And yes I will be putting quotes up now on each chapter.**_

_**Note:**_

_*** Since this story is in the future I developed this idea of that the intolerance of Homosexuals in Russia now, just grew with time to were Russians could be punished for it or taken from their families.**_

_**WARNING (Spoilers on the horror aspect, what they will be fighting)**_

**The monsters in here aren't really all zombie, they are like the Vampire creatures from 'I am Legend' but more...rotting and falling apart...but still fast and deadly. And animals can turn too, like only cats and dogs. They wont come in until maybe two chapters, end of next chapter at least.**


	4. Chapter 4

I became insane, with long intervals of horrible sanity.

- Edgar Allen Poe

Ivan sat down staring at the ground. Alfred sat next to him worried. "Ivan...tell me everything...what happened? How did your father know so much?" Alfred asked gently placing a hand on Ivans shoulder. Ivan shrugged it off and sighed then turned his eyes towards Alfred, the violet orbs filled with sorrow.

"My father was a good man...I will kill anyone who says otherwise. He just...got caught up in the wrong things. Mainly with the government. Our government wanted to create something that would bring the rest of the world to its knees. Their first target would be the United States. You probably thought that the relations between the two governments were good...nyet they weren't. My government wanted to destroy yours so badly...and the rest of the world. So they had my father come up with a weapon that no one else would of thought up. My father...was a biology professor at the Moscow University." Ivan explained. Alfred frowned not liking where this was going but let Ivan continue his story.

"_I could use that...the only problem is that muscle decays fast. I-...da...I understand sir. I will find a way." His father said quickly to the other person on the phone before hanging up. Ivan had no idea who it was, having never met them before. The ten year old went up to his father and pulled on the older mans shirt. _

"_Papa...is that the bad men again?" Ivan asked, having heard his father call them that before. His father nodded and kneeled before his son. _

"_Da it was son. You understand that I have to do things for them right? Or else you and your sisters would be in very much toruble." He said then spotted Katyusha looking over at them. He smiled at his oldest child and stood up. "I am going to the lab...take care of Ivan, make sure he goes to bed tonight." He said before grabbing his coat and heading out of the house and into the Moscow Streets._

_Ivan looked up at Katyusha. "Will papa finally make it? So we can be paid and move to Amerika?" He asked and Katyusha shook her head._

"_I hope not." She simply said, confusing Ivan._

_Many years later a now fifteen Ivan waited up for his father. His father entered with a cage covered by a blanket. Ivan frowned and watched him as he hurried down to the basement. Ivan quickly followed, his father too excited to noticed his son watching him from the stairs. His father took off the blanket and Ivan stifled a gasp seeing the monstrosity that was in the cage. Inside was a small squirrel, but most of its fur was gone, its veins not blue but green, its nails long claws and it was gnawing at the cage, the broken wire causing its mouth to bleed. Ivan thought perhaps it had rabies but it wasn't foaming at the mouth...perhaps a new type of rabies?_

"_Father...what is that?" Ivan asked and his father jumped, scared. _

"_Vanya! What have I told you about staying up late! Go to bed now!" His father yelled at him, but Ivan refused and came down the stairs to look at the creature more. "Ivan...please." The older man said covering up the cage. Ivan ignored him and grabbed the towel throwing it off the creatures cage once more._

"_What happened to it?" Ivan asked. His father gulped and shook his head. "Tell me! Im not a little boy anymore...I want to know what your doing. I want to help." He said and his father grabbed his shoulders. _

"_Nyet! Ivan listen to me, this is not something you can mess with. What I am doing...is wrong." He said his eyes sad. Ivan frowned. _

"_This is for the government isn't it?" Ivan asked softly and his father nodded. "What...are they going to use...diseased squirrels for?" Ivan asked._

"_Its not the squirrels they will be using...it's the disease. I have already sent them the first formula, I just have to work more on it to make it...more deadly. They are planning on using it against other nations." Ivan's eyes widened and his mouth fell open._

"_On...other humans?" He said shaking his head and backed away. "How could you help them do such a thing father?" Ivan's father grabbed him and held him. _

"_Because...I couldn't let them leave you and your sisters orphans." He said and Ivan began to sob._

"He told me everything...how to, after he died, come to Amerika and try to warn people...your family was the only one I could warn..." Ivan said looking over at Alfred. "After months of talking and watching my father work...the worst happened."

_Ivan's father slipped his hand into the cage trying to pick up the dead rat. Ivan sighed, his father was always having troubles now...he had produced two types of diseases but the government wanted a third. All the animals his father tested on died and didn't come back to life like the other two. As his father began to pull the creature out of its cage, the rat suddenly came to life and bit down onto the elderly mans wrist. _

_Ivan screamed in horror as his father threw the rat into the open furnace, the creature making an unholy screech as it died. His father began to stumble about and Ivan rushed towards him. "Ivan nyet! Please...get your sisters and leave this house, hide until you can go to Amerika. You must go as soon as you can before the date I sent you!"_

"_What about you! We need to take you!" Ivan cried. His sisters had come down to see what was happening. Katyusha sent the small Natalia away, which Ivan was thankful for later. Their father handed a pistol to Ivan and Ivan took it shaking. _

"_Nyet. You have to kill me...but please there is more I must tell you...wait until I change." His father whispered. Ivan was sobbing and his father snapped. "IVAN! Listen to me! Grow up and be a man now! You are nearly sixteen, not a child! Do as I say!" He yelled at the poor boy. Ivan simply nodded and did as he was told._

_Several hours later there was silence in the house. Katyusha was upstairs packing with Natalia when they heard the gunshot. Katyusha rushed downstairs to see her younger brother standing over their father, gun pointed at their fathers head and blood splattered on his innocent face. "Ivan...what have you done." Katyusha said. Ivan dropped the gun and started screaming._

Ivan and Alfred sat in silence afterwards. Alfred could not even imagine what it had to feel like to kill his own father. After a while they heard honking from the truck and they both stood up solemnly. Alfred stopped Ivan and cleared his throat. "You didn't have to tell me...all of it...but why did you?" Alfred asked.

Ivan paused and took time to think before looking back at him. "Because I trust you." Ivan said and then began to walk back to the truck, leaving Alfred's mind to figure out what he had meant by that.

_**So yeah...next chapter will be longer I promise, they are slowly going to gain in length. But the back story is revealed, next chapter they find a safe place and more relationship blossoms! Review please?**_


End file.
